<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как же с тобой хорошо by fouruku, WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057418">Как же с тобой хорошо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku'>fouruku</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021'>WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко играет на барабанах в группе Джинни и ждёт, когда до Поттера наконец-то дойдет смысл их песен.<br/>Avril Lavigne — Hot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как же с тобой хорошо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Музыка заглушала все вокруг и из-за драйва на сцене Драко мог разобрать только заведенную толпу в клубной дымке. Через раз лучи прожекторов светили прямо ему в глаза и он закидывал голову назад, полностью отдаваясь звуку и барабанному ритму. Палочки держались у него в руках так естественно и уверенно, будто через них проходила какая-то особенная энергия, <i>магия</i>.</p><p>Джинни взмахнула огненной гривой, вызывая довольные возгласы толпы. Она выглядела слишком хорошо в этом образе — темные тени и рваные джинсы словно делали ее <i>собой</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Мне бы хотелось запереть тебя в своей комнате,<br/>
Где никого нет<br/>
Я хочу, чтобы твоя рука оказалась в моем заднем кармане,<br/>
Тебе ведь можно</i>
</p><p> </p><p>На лице Драко появилась широкая улыбка. Он любил эту песню — вызывающую, провоцирующую, откровенную.</p><p>Отбивая ритм, он ощущал, как что-то поднимается у него в груди — выше и выше. Иногда казалось, что это чувство могло его задушить; что музыка, которой он отдавался, одновременно наполняла его жизнью и могла с легкостью забрать её. Он прикусил губу, пока его эмоции заводились от ритмов и слов, звучащих со сцены. Прозвучал переход и прожекторы развернулись достаточно, чтобы он наконец-то смог окинуть зал взглядом.</p><p><i>Конечно</i>, он был там. Драко мог узнать Гарри Поттера в самом наполненном и душном клубе, даже если тот стоял где-то у бара, потягивая что-то из стакана. В его очках так же мелькал свет прожекторов, и в своих узких джинсах и клетчатой рубашке он всё-равно выделялся из толпы. Чертов мерзавец стоял там и улыбался, наблюдая за ними и покачивая головой в такт. </p><p>
  <i>Хочется зажать тебя в каком-нибудь темном углу<br/>
И целовать, не давая тебе издать ни звука</i>
</p><p>Приближался припев, и Драко почувствовал, как по виску стекала капелька пота. Свободная футболка облепила его влажное тело — то ли от духоты клуба, то ли от его собственного жара. Удары по тарелкам усилились, несколько прядей волос снова упали на лоб от того, как он махал головой.</p><p>
  <i>Из-за тебя мне так жарко,<br/>
что ноги подкашиваются</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты такой невероятный,<br/>
что остановиться невозможно</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я едва могу дышать<br/>
Мне хочется кричать, когда ты рядом,<br/>
От того, какой ты потрясающий<br/>
И как с тобой хорошо.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Было уже далеко за полночь и клуб изрядно опустел, но все еще был наполнен разговорами, смехом, и звоном пивных бутылок. И рыжими волосами — непозволительным количеством рыжих голов — семейства Уизли. Драко, как всегда, хотелось отпустить какой-то комментарий на этот счет, но он снова словил себя на этой мысли: от того, как братья поддерживают Джинни, на душе становилось теплее. Он сделал глоток темного пива и посмотрел на Поттера. Тот оживленно рассказывал что-то Рону, но пару раз их с Малфоем взгляды пересеклись, и Гарри улыбнулся, одобрительно подняв собственную бутылку.</p><p>Поттер был невыносимым. Невыносимо... притягательным. Сразу после того, как они отыграли, Драко хотелось сбежать со сцены и вовлечь его в самый чувственный поцелуй — так не могло больше продолжаться. Казалось, что они были знакомы вечность и с каждым днем это чувство влечения становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Драко думал, что барабаны помогут ему отвлечься  и всю энергию можно будет тратить на репетициях и концертах, но, черт возьми, мир тесен. Мог ли он знать наверняка, что Джинни окажется одной из Уизли, в чей дом Поттер был вхож как родной сын? </p><p>Драко не сразу понял, что уже несколько минут в открытую пялился на Гарри, и откашлялся, отводя взгляд. На самом деле, стоило убираться домой. Он развернулся за рюкзаком и уже было хотел направиться к выходу.</p><p>— Драко, погоди. Пойдем вместе?</p><p>Поттер подошел и положил руку ему на плечо так неожиданно, что у Малфоя перехватило дыхание. Он стоял рядом, такой открытый и немного пьяный, и улыбался. <i>Какой</i> же он был.</p><p>— А, это ты. Ну пойдем.</p><p>Может, Драко и не хотелось звучать так равнодушно. Конечно, нет. Поттер выглядел таким податливым, что хотелось скорее притянуть его к себе и целовать-целовать-целовать у всех на виду, запустив пальцы в лохматые волосы. От противоречия его мыслей и поступков захотелось чуть ли не выть.</p><p>Они шли по пустой дороге, освещенной фонарями, и Гарри не умолкая рассказывал о том, насколько ему понравилось выступление. В руке Поттера была недопитая бутылка, а у Драко — одна из его палочек, которую он ловко прокручивал между пальцами, пытаясь не думать о том, как бы подтолкнуть Гарри к следующему столбу и вылизать до беспамятства — что бы это ни подразумевало.</p><p>—… Джинни просто потрясна, скажи? Эти её песни, они такие... такие... Парень, для которого она их пишет, боже! А ты? — на этих словах Драко перестал крутить палочку и теперь шел, наблюдая за восторженным лицом Поттера, пока тот все никак не переставал болтать. — Ты знаешь, как горячо выглядишь на сцене? Странно, что в гримерке тебя не тискала какая-то фанатка, честное слово, — он отпил еще пива и прищурился. — Я бы на их месте уже…</p><p>Тут он вдруг как будто очнулся и резко опустил голову, откашливаясь. Драко замер.</p><p>— Что? — они оба остановились в темном месте между островками света фонарей, и теперь стояли как... два дурака. Внутри у Драко всё напряглось и он чувствовал себя так, будто выколачивает барабанную дробь на кульминации. — Ты бы что, Поттер?</p><p>Хмель бил в голову и Малфой думал о том, можно ли будет списать любую возможную глупость на опьянение. Он подошел совсем-совсем близко к Гарри, и теперь лица касалось его теплое дыхание. Поттер казался слегка растерянным, но снова сделал глоток и проговорил медленно, глядя Драко в глаза:</p><p>— Заперся бы с тобой в пустой комнате и целовал бы, не давая тебе издать ни звука?</p><p>На секунду повисло молчание. Поттер выжидающе смотрел на Драко, пока тот пытался решить, как реагировать.<i>Вот</i> оно что. Неужели всё это время всё было так просто? Внутри завибрировало — сейчас или никогда.</p><p>Малфой поднял руку, чтобы взять Поттера за подбородок и немного приподнять.</p><p>— Гарри, — дыхание Поттера было на его губах, — ту песню ведь написала не Джинни. — Палец мягко прошелся по скуле.</p><p>В ответ Гарри только облизнул нижнюю губу и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Тогда что же ты, Драко Малфой, поцелуешь меня?</p><p>И Малфой был готов отвечать на этот вопрос бесконечно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">голосование за тексты от G до T</a>. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>